


Our Constellation

by WrittenFire



Series: 30 Days of Spirk [6]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Jealous Spock (Star Trek), Kid Fic, M/M, POV Bones, POV James T. Kirk, POV Spock, Pre-Slash, Romance, Short & Sweet, always with the sap, smut happens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 13:30:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 6,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14165871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittenFire/pseuds/WrittenFire
Summary: Thirty short stories about the epic relationship between James T. Kirk and Spock: take five.





	1. A is for Asshole

**Author's Note:**

> This year is off with a bang! The theme is the alphabet, for example, 'A is for ?' and so on. This is not what I had originally intended for 'A' but when my cousin joked about a for asshole and b for butt, I couldn't resist!
> 
> Happy reading!~ ;)

“Come on, sweetheart, just relax into it,” Jim coaxes, voice as gentle as the slicked-up fingers that circle his hole. The kiss he presses to his lips—the tongue that strokes sensuously along Spock’s own—provides ample distraction, when paired with the fingers that tangle with his, Jim using his knowledge of Vulcan sensitivity to his advantage.

“ _Jim.”_ Falls from Spock’s mouth without his permission, the pleasure he can feel through their touch and their bond easing Jim’s way in. Having his finger somewhere so intimate feels strange, the stretch from fingers he dreams about burning in a manner he had previously thought would be too painful but proves to be the opposite.

He wants more.

Spock wants Jim closer, deeper; he wants to lose sight of where he ends and Jim begins. Through touch and words, he conveys that to him, taking pride when the intensity of his wants causes a falter in Jim’s motions, until he returns with a heat that threatens to consume Spock whole.

When Jim is finally inside of him and buried to hilt, when he has a hand locked with his and the other holding himself steady above Spock, splayed open beside his head—when he presses his forehead so gently against Spock’s and melts into the meld…

That is when Spock finally understands what it means to lose himself to someone, to lose himself and find himself in another.

It is that moment, when their bonds comes to life and consumes them in a warm, golden wave, that he understands what love _truly_ is.

And it’s something he will never forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After my cousin joked about going the obvious route, I couldn't help myself. It had to be written. So we have her to thank and blame for this years start!
> 
> As ever, I'm eager to hear what you guys think! ^_^
> 
> P.S. Happy Easter everyone!!! :)


	2. B is for Butt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _If Spock doesn’t stop staring at my ass soon, I’m gonna lose it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here ya go, guys B)
> 
>  
> 
> ...yeah, I just wanted to use that smile lol

**_Captains Log #2304, Stardate 2239.58_ **

****

_If Spock doesn’t stop staring at my ass soon, I’m gonna lose it. I know I have a good one—a fucking **great** one, ok, but there is only so much ass staring a man can take! _

Jim slumps back in his chair with a groan, head thrown back and staring at the ceiling.

_The least he could do is act on it; he has to know that I’m down for whatever. Bones says I’m as subtle as a brick to the face… **especially** after what I did today… Fuck, I’m surprised Uhura hasn’t kicked my ass yet…_

The door beeps, drawing Jim’s attention away from his ranting. “Shit, I can’t keep this.” He sighs heavily. “Computer, delete log.” Once he sees that has been done he straightens in his chair, hoping to give the appearance that he was not just recording what would have been the whiniest Captains Log he would have ever done. “Enter,”

True to his luck Spock walks in through the door, looking as perfect as ever. He wants to know what he looks like ruffled up and denying that urge is an undertaking. “How can I help you, Spock?” He asks instead.

“Captain, I would like to discuss your manner on the bridge today.” Spock says stiffly.

Jim cocks a brow. “What about it?”

The flippancy of his answer makes Spock’s jaw clench, and action of outwards frustration Jim loves to be the cause of. He loves to be the cause of any outward emotion that slips through Spock’s defenses, really. Bones has told him more than once to quit pulling on Spock’s pigtails, but it’s just too much fun.

“It was inappropriate behavior unbefitting the actions of a Captain and a Starfleet officer.”

“Pretty sure all I did was sit on my ass and oversee some stations today, Spock, which is completely in the realms of appropriate behavior.” Jim argued.

A frown was working its way across Spock’s features. “The manner in which you stood to observe Ensign Chekov’s work was—” His pause here had Jim wondering what words he deemed unsuitable to use. “—stimulating, and a distraction.”

Jim stood, slowly making his way around his desk. “I didn’t notice a single person lose their focus, Spock. So, unless you have something you need to tell me…” He trailed off, smirking lightly when Spock remained silent. “Then it seems we don’t have a problem. Now if you don’t mind, I have some reading to be done.” Jim said in dismissal, turning his back to him and reaching across his desk for the paper book he was currently reading, knowing that his pants would stretch across his ass, leaving it perfectly on display.

So when strong hands grip tightly at his hips and a hot body is pressed flush against him, Jim isn’t very surprised. Despite all that lauded Vulcan control, he knew Spock wouldn’t be able to resist making a move for much longer, not after what he had pulled on the bridge.

“Captain Kirk, you are playing a dangerous game.” Spock positively growls, sending shivers up and down his spine.

“It’s one I intend to win,” He answers back, voice low and heated.

When he is spun around and kissed within an inch of his life, Jim knows that he has.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I pulled that stardate right out of my ass because I don't understand how it works. But if someone else does, please, let me know how it works! Either through comment or [message me here](http://writtenfire.tumblr.com/) on my tumblr! I love to hear from your guys :)
> 
> As ever, please, let me know what you thought! ^_^


	3. C is for Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Found you dad!” She exclaimed when he came into sight, throwing her arms up so that he would pick her up.
> 
> “I believe it is I who found you, Rue.” Spock replied, picking their daughter up and setting her on his hip, running a hand over her hair so that she could feel the warmth, as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for some more little baby Rue in our lives, guys <3

“Shh, baby, or dad’s going to find us.” He presses a finger to his lips, not even attempting to stop the smile at her response.

Rue had copied his motion while continuing to giggle, her eyes shining brightly up at Jim. They were playing hide and seek in one of the rec rooms with their friends, and thanks to the combined power of his and Rue’s puppy dog eyes, they had even wrangled Spock into playing.

Spock was chosen to look first, and when everyone had scattered Jim and Rue had stayed together, as they did in most games they played. He was going to find them first regardless of the noise did or did not make, but Jim wanted to make sure Rue got a turn before everyone had to get on shift.

As he had predicted Spock found them soon after that; he made sure his step was heavy enough that Rue could hear him coming, warmth flooding their bond when her response was to giggle all the louder.

“Found you dad!” She exclaimed when he came into sight, throwing her arms up so that he would pick her up.

“I believe it is I who found you, Rue.” Spock replied, picking their daughter up and setting her on his hip, running a hand over her hair so that she could feel the warmth, as well.

Rue smiled toothily at him, pressing a sweet kiss to his nose before turning to face Jim and holding her hands out for a transfer. “It’s our turn, daddy, and we gotta find Auntie ‘hura!” She declared the moment he had her in his arms.

“Oh yeah? Why so?” Jim asked, sharing a bright, loving look with Spock while their daughter rambled away in his arms. They would have to find the rest of the crew first, of course, but for now they were content to bask in the moment, to enjoy this downtime with the girl who made their days so… **magnificent.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't remember who she is, she's mentioned in [chapter 9](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1403218/chapters/3033004), [chapter 11](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1403218/chapters/3051967), [chapter 23](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1403218/chapters/3201416), and [chapter 24](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1403218/chapters/3212342) of _Started in Starlight_ , as well as [chapter 26](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3664329/chapters/8577415) of _Together We Shine_! 
> 
> I love her and someday WILL be doing a longer fic all about her <3
> 
> As always, let me know what you think! ^_^


	4. D is for Disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having his mom find out and call him just to express her many levels of disapproval in his actions and choice of spouse was expected, but still brought him to a low he had managed to avoid for years—since Spock came into his life, to tell truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had notes but they disappeared and I just - I'm gonna post and sleep now instead of worrying. Yeah.

It seems as if their wedding was doomed from the start. And no, that was _not_ Jim just being pessimistic; though they had been separated for years before Spock and Jim had even _decided_ that they wanted to try for more, upon hearting their joyous news, Uhura took the news badly—and that was putting it lightly.

Finagling that shit storm took an exhausting level of finesse, and while it admittedly led him and Spock to a better place he still could have done without the whole ordeal.

After that was the drama with Starfleet, which was followed immediately by upset Vulcan’s trying to logic Spock into finding a more ‘suitable’ mate. Jim knew that what they really meant by that was a Vulcan woman he could pop out babies with.

Jim’s lucky Bones was able to calm him down from that fury before he could open his mouth and ruin the best thing to ever happen to him.

The conversation following his calm down really brought to home just how lucky he was to have Spock love him as he did.

Having his mom find out and call him just to express her many levels of disapproval in his actions and choice of spouse was expected, but still brought him to a low he had managed to avoid for years—since Spock came into his life, to tell truth.

Getting the approval from Spock’s remaining family—being _welcomed_ to the family soothed any lingering ache his mother’s actions had left.

With all these hardships, and the little things that went wrong along the way, Jim had begun to despair of their union ever happening—let alone happily.

And yet, in spite of the things that tried so hard to keep hem apart, here they stood, at the alter, eager and ready and _sure,_ to truly begin the rest of their lives together.

Staring into those deep chocolate eyes, into the face and soul of the one that he cherished beyond all other, Jim was sure he wouldn’t have had it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waking to some reviews would be lovely <3


	5. E is for Elegant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...the man moved with this grace that set Jim’s blood on fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guuuuys, why do I always decide to write things so laaate? *facepalm*
> 
> also, this felt vaguely set in a nowadays setting. yeah.

If someone were to tell Jim that Spock was royalty, he wouldn’t question it. There was just something about him; the man moved with this grace that set Jim’s blood on fire. He was elegant, and reserved in such a manner Jim longed to ruffle him up, leave him in such disarray it would—

Jim took a deep breath, stopping that thought process in its tracks. He was out in public, he couldn’t let his imagination show him all the ways he would accomplish that—getting aroused in public was not his favorite thing, despite what rumors would lead people to believe.

Leaning back in his seat, his pen tapping against his notebook in a restless rhythm, Jim wondered how he could get Spock to be his. Spock stood before at the head of the class, moving from his desk to the board as he went into further detail on a point some of Jim’s classmates were having trouble on.

The fact that he was a professor whose class he was currently attending could, he supposed, get in the way of things. But the class session was close to done, and he knew—he _knew_ —that Spock had been looking at him with hot intent, as well.

As he watched the strong, lithe body move gracefully around the room, he found he couldn’t wait to get under that Vulcan skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as ever, please, let me know what you think ^_^


	6. F is for Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has to happen today!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This, my dears, is why I hate missing a day. I'll explain briefly in the end note the reasons for that. Enjoy these little cuties. <3

“Spock! Spock, c’mere!” Jim shouts from across the playground, waving his arms to get his attention. Its their last break of the day, and Jim’s been working up the guts to do this since _yesterday._ It has to happen today!

He grins widely when Spock stops talking with Nyota to come to him, butterflies flying in his tummy when all his focus is on _him._

“Yes, Jim?” Spock asks, sitting down when he pats the ground next to him.

“We gotta talk, Spock.” Jim says, his face as serious as he can manage. Because it is important, and Spock needs to know that.

Spock’s brow furrows. “Jim?” There’s something in his voice that makes Jim feel sick and he doesn’t like that.

He reaches out and holds Spock’s hand. “’ts good, I promise!” Jim sees Spock relax, and squeezes his hand. “You’re my best friend, right? And I’m yours too?”

“Yes, Jim.”

“And you love me too?” Jim asks, biting his lower lip.

“I do, Jim. Very much.” His words bring the butterflies back—does Spock feel them, too?

“I wanna be best friends forever, cause I’m gonna love you forever,” Jim looks down at their hands, before finding his guts again. “Wanna marry me, Spock?”

“Jim.” Spock squeezes his hand, grabbing his attention. “Yes.” He smiles, something he never shows at school, making those butterflies go out of control.

“’kay,” Jim giggles, and presses a small kiss to his Spock’s lips. “Love you.”

“Love you,” Spock replies, cheeks flushed, and everything in Jim’s world is awesome again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a sap, apparently. <3
> 
> So I was called in at 7-something at night to cover a shift the next morning (which starts at 5 am) so I didn't get that day, and it just started off the motion of not getting it written and posted that I fell into. But it was for my best friend so like, *flaps hands about* It's also not something I'm going to bitch about, either. My baby had a fever and that is not okay!
> 
> I did make a post about it on my [tumblr](http://writtenfire.tumblr.com/), which I'm trying to get back into the groove of being up to date, so if you guys wanna follow me there and be kept in the know, that would be cool. Hope you guys liked this! :D


	7. G is for Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a Spock quirk, he had been told, and whenever he spoke as such it caused Jim to smile fondly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this one ready for a while; thank you Turtle for gifting me with such a good word <3

“Do you have the mint seeds?” Jim asked, looking up at Spock from his cross-legged position on the dirt floor. “I can’t see ‘em here.” The words were muffled, spoken around the tops of the bags held in his mouth. Before him was a pile of the rest of their seeds bags, scattered in a lose heap, distorted from their neat order thanks to his frantic search.

“Affirmative, Jim.” Spock replied, knowing that Jim enjoyed when he answered as such instead of a ‘yes’. It was a Spock quirk, he had been told, and whenever he spoke as such it caused Jim to smile fondly.

In this moment his words brought about a reaction that was, at times, better; the seeds bags resting between Jim’s lips fell, a soft melodious giggle spilling forth and warming Spock to his core. It was a noise not many were privileged to hear, and that he was one was something he cherished.

“Awesome. I did not want to have to leave and get a new bag.”

Spock handed him the small bag, setting their bucket full of gardening supplies down next to him as well. Seeing that the watering can was already before them he sat down on Jim’s free side, with a grace that a popular topic of conversation among their crew.

“Ready to get your hands dirty?” Jim grinned, quivering in place with anticipation.

“Yes, Jim.”

As long as he had Jim by his side, he was ready for anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I. Love. These. Two.
> 
> Fingers crossed that tomorrow I'll get back on track!


	8. H is for Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock brushed his fingers along Jim’s jaw, pressed a light kiss to his lips. “It is no less than what you deserve, ashayam.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the english language just doesn't make sense to me sometimes. I dunno. have an update.
> 
> also? I am utterly incapable of avoiding the sap. it's here once again.

“Can you believe this is actually happening?” Jim asked, his voice soft and low, intimate in the quiet of the room. They were currently in their shared room in the little hotel that had been there dwelling, entwined on the bed, sweat damp skin glistening in the low light of candles. “We’re finally going to have a home,” Jim continued, looking up at Spock with bright eyes.

Spock brushed his fingers along Jim’s jaw, pressed a light kiss to his lips. “It is no less than what you deserve, ashayam.”

“You too, babe.” Jim gifted him a kiss as well, fingers brushed against his meld points and transmitting a wave of warmth and love.

“I love you.” Spock whispered the words against his skin, felt the shape of them formed against his lips. And though they had yet to really get through their recovery period, they found themselves kissing and touching with intent, their bond encompassing them in its warm glow once again.

For tomorrow they would finally be in a home of their own—a place of their own, now that the stars were closed off to the forevermore. Tomorrow, they would finally have their place of peace, and they would have it together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WILL get caught up. I will.


	9. I is for Intoxicating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Damn Spock has me just—intoxicated. All the damn time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it seems as if Bones wanted to have his turn at tellin' a story of these two. I'm not gonna question it. *shrugs* Rollin' with it seems the best way to go about things. Aaalso, this kind of ended up being more of Jim and Bones being friends? It's a pre-slash fill here, folks. But I still really dig it.

“Can you get drunk just—off of someone?” Jim asks, brow furrowed in deep concentration. “Like, just their presence, or whatever.”

“Why d’ya ask?” Leonard drawls, looking up from his PADD to study his friend. He’s sprawled out on his bed; one leg hanging off the edge—an arm over as well, fingers held limply open—and an arm flung over his head. His gaze is straight shot to the ceiling, which is good because it gives him a chance to check out his reactions without it getting noticed—or at least without him really caring.

“”Cause I think that’s happening to me.” Jim huffs. “Damn Spock has me just—intoxicated. All the damn time.”

His brows jump up. “Since when do you talk with the Vulcan?” Leonard asks, setting aside his PADD and straightening from his slouch.

“Since recently? We play chess sometimes.” Jim rolls over, burying his face in his pillow and muffling the rest of his sentence.

“Damnit, kid, I’m a doctor not a mind reader.” He throws his spare pillow at him when he just talks through the pillow again. “Jimbo! Can’t hear ya, try again.”

Jim turns his head to the side with a long, drawn out groan, pouting like the damn child he is. “Sometimes we just…sit and talk after, and he looks at me and I swear to God, Bones, I look at him and _bam._ Drunk.”

He can’t help it: he laughs. “Kid, you got a crush! On the damn Vulcan!” Leonard ducks the pillow that flies his way, grinning over at his best friend. “Don’t deny it, you do! I knew you were moonin’ over someone!”

“Shut up, Leonard. Just shut up.” Jim grumbles, hiding behind his pillow once again.

“Just statin’ facts, kid.” His voice is teasing, affectionate—just what Jim needs to hear, though he would never admit it. He spends a moment just watching him, with his grumbly antics, before tossing the pillow back to further the conversation. “Alright, tell me how this happened.”

And as he settled back, watching Jim fumble his way into an upright position, hands gripping at his pillow, Leonard can’t help but wonder if the kid has finally found someone to stick with. If he has…well, he certainly can’t wait to see how that all pans out. _Especially_ if it happens to be with a Vulcan; he might just be what the kid needs.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On a personal note, I really need to get back on track with my medication 'cause the TV show Bones is making me cry like a baby. But more than the usual cry like it tends to do. 
> 
> Buuut on a upswing, I love Seeley Booth to a ridiculous degree. Ugh. Heart eyes all over that man.


	10. J is for Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Placing the emotion did nothing to help him stop it from occurring again. It, in fact, only served to aggravate him further.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have time to kill until I gotta leave for bowling and food--AND I woke up in a writing mood. Heck yes, you guys. *yay hands*

Spock never thought of himself as territorial. Jealousy is an emotion Vulcan’s are above feeling, for it has no place and is a useless feeling—or at least, so he has always thought. The sudden placement of James T. Kirk into his life has since then taught him something entirely different.

He is ashamed of how long it took him to place a name to the dreaded emotion; if not for the amused and knowing—if slightly pitying looks—Uhura was prone to sending him when the sensation arose, he would never have had cause to meditate on the memories and look deeper.

Placing the emotion did nothing to help him stop it from occurring again. It, in fact, only served to aggravate him further.

There was seemingly no interaction that did not serve to inspire the feeling; the Captain would be talking with his Yeoman, and the light flirtation—which he knew to be of a platonic nature—would have his spine stiffening. The hand that ruffled Ensign Chekov’s hair so fondly? Set his teeth on edge.

Even the ease and familiarity in which he spoke with the doctor, the comfort in one another’s space was known to have him clenching his fists behind his back in an attempt to stop the pointless action of separating them. The occasions they were on diplomatic missions and he charmed his way around the room may just yet be the worst occurrence.

For a time, it was manageable, and Spock saw no reason to worry over it. But then one of the alien dignitaries _flirted back_ and set _their_ hands on _his_ Captain and—

When Spock comes to he has a moment to be confused, before the memories come rushing back to him in a flood he has no control over. If not for the fact that his Captain was draped across him, Spock would have left to hide away in his room for deep meditation. As it was, he did not want to wake his Captain, not when he could spend the time admiring the sight before him, instead of having the inevitable conversation that would lead to his dismissal.

For he did not know what he would do without this man, so that conversation needed to be put off for as long as he was able. And so, he would calm his mind by focusing on him—on his t’hy’la.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> akfhg I love jealous!Spock it just speaks to me!
> 
> let me know what you thought? :)
> 
> ps. I know this one isn't up to par, but for the life of me I couldn't find a decent place to stop it. There WILL be an extension to this in Jim's pov that'll detail just what Spock did and the moment after this, so I hope that helps ease the burn of disappointment!


	11. K is for Knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just because Spock has been saving him since Jim gained captaincy of the _Enterprise_ does NOT make him his _knight in shining armor_ , thanks a fucking lot Bones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started off on L, forgetting about the K in 'J-K-L', like a dumbass. Whoops. -.- On the plus side, though, L just needs a touch up and its ready to post! *thumbs up*

He never would have counted himself as a damsel in distress. Sure, he would often find himself in a situation that required a saving, but more often then he could get himself out of said situation on his own. Just because Spock has been saving him since Jim gained captaincy of the _Enterprise_ does NOT make him his _knight in shining armor_ , thanks a fucking lot Bones.

Yeah, he knows that’s where that rumor spread from. Despite rumors he’s not a dumbass—and besides that, he knows his best friend. Its just the sort of shit that he would get spread just to irk him. Because that’s the kind of friendship they have.

The point, though—the point is that despite any so-called ‘evidence’ to the contrary, Jim was NOT a damsel in distress, and Spock was NOT his knight come to sweep him away into safety. Especially when it’s remembered that the man—Vulcan— _whatever_ couldn’t stand him on a good day, let alone when the mission has gone to shit and he has been snatched away from the relative safety of the ship.

Which is what has happened right this moment, actually. Somehow, Jim has found himself held captive by a group of natives and figuring out how to get out of it is taking him longer than it normally would, thanks to the hit to the head they had gifted him with.

He has this, though. It might take him some time, but yeah, he’s got this. There is no need for Spock to come and save him, and of course—there he is. Jim looks up at his hard, stern face and decides the perfect response to that expression is to grin cockily.

“Hiya, Spock. Fancy seeing you here.”

“Captain, I must ask that you desist and hold your tongue until we are back aboard the ship.” Spock _demands,_ and wow can he get behind that.

“I dunno, Spock,” He rotates his wrists, stretches out muscles sore from forced captivity. “Where’s the fun in that?”

Judging by the look on his face, Jim is lucky that he is transported away—alone—in that next moment, because otherwise he would have been in for the tongue lashing of a lifetime. The grin that stretches across his face happens entirely without his input and does not warrant the hypo Bones shoves in his neck.

Waving aside his best friend’s fussing, Jim steps off the transporter pad then turns to face it, resisting the urge to bounce on his heels while he waits for his First Officer to get back on board. He is due a scolding from the man, and he knows _exactly_ how he is going to get it turned around his way. And boy, is it going to be fun.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sometime my writing style is basically just like, a stream of consciousness. dunno why, but it happens.
> 
> also, Jim, you really like to play with fire, don't you! tsk tsk.


	12. L is for Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lately though Spock has really been testing that control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this fill is basically a journal entry. you're welcome.

Until Spock, I didn’t know the true meaning of lust. Sure, I’ve been attracted to others. And yes, we’ve acted on that attraction. But no one had ever made me feel the way Spock could with a simple look alone. When you add the ‘accidental’ touch of a hand, I’m a fucking goner.

Really, I’m surprised that I’ve not jumped the man already. Don’t get me wrong, I am _beyond_ tempted. But as the Captain of the ship—and, unfortunately, an adult—I have more restraint then that.

Lately though Spock has really been testing that control.

He leans into my touches, now, even when we’re in a crowded room. And he _smiles_ at me with more than just his eyes and I don’t know how to handle that. I swear, sometimes when we’re on the bridge he’ll come to my chair, lean over, and speak _directly into my ear_ with that fucking voice that—let’s face it—is the fuel to my fantasies.

What the hell am I to do? Just jump his bones?

…know what? Fuck it. I’ll do that.

**_Kirk out._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spock was totally teasing him and I stand by that. Also, that 'Kirk out' is totally written out in his sloppiest handwriting, because that's just what came to mind. yeah.


	13. M is for Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He is a cautionary story, a tale told to children to ensure their good behavior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend gave me options for 'M' and boy did this one speak to me! Hope that you enjoy it~

They say he’s a monster. A horrid beast that should never be seen or heard, for to do either is to ask for your end. Tales of him have spread far and wide, until there is not a person alive who hasn’t heard of the vile creature. He is a cautionary story, a tale told to children to ensure their good behavior. For he had been normal, once upon a time. He had been a man, going about his life, until he fell into the hands of darkness.

Darkness which had swallowed him whole until the light was gone, and he was left a shadow of the man he had been before. It was said, in whispers and secret circles, that not all of the light had gone. That there was still some good left inside of the beast, just waiting for something—or some _one_ —to set him free and bring him back to the good of the world.

It was those tales that set him into motion, into a journey that would change his life as he knew it. A journey that would lead him to a life that was infinitely better and to a love that defied all laws and was sung about in legends.

For the monster was more than the tales told, and maybe—just maybe—he had never been a monster at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you thought? :)


	14. N is for Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NINE THINGS I LOVE ABOUT SPOCK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you guys ready for cuteness!? Because here is a deaged!Jim writing about how much he loves Spock. AND I LOVE IT.

**NINE THINGS I LOVE ABOUT SPOCK**

  1. **He has the BEST elf ears!**  
  

  2. **Sometimes he purrs like a kitty!**  
  

  3. **Hes strong like Superman!**  
  

  4. **Hes the best for cuddles cause hes really warm**  
  

  5. **He likes me the most out of everyone, even Sam!**  
  

  6. **Spock will ALWAYS keep me safe**  
  

  7. **He tells me awesome bed time stories about a Captain Jim!**  
  

  8. **Hes the best knight ever  
  
**
  9. **He is my bestest friend**



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heck yes there will be another one from a deaged!Spock POV because I CAN and I have NO SELF CONTROL FOR THE CUTENESS.


	15. O is for Order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock stares back, stiff and all but rumbling with the force of his need to be insubordinate. These are a set of orders he cannot accept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't you just hate when you get pulled out of your groove and can't find your way back? :(
> 
> I have up to 'S' finished, so be prepared for a multitude of emails lol

“Don’t come back for me.”He stands amidst chaos, beat and shattered and defiant of the sparks that fly around him. “You hear me, Spock? That’s an order.”  

_Lunches in the mess turn into private affairs in one of their rooms, talk turning from work to intimate conversations. They find themselves sharing things they had never shared with anyone else before._

Spock stares back, stiff and all but rumbling with the force of his need to be insubordinate. These are a set of orders he cannot accept.

_Their eyes meet across the chessboard, fingers grazing as they exchange pieces. Heat follows in its path—it is a fire they don’t want to escape, a blaze they wish to keep burning._

 “Take care of my crew, Spock. Li—” The screen cuts out, taking the sight of his Captain away with it. The bridge crew is silent for a moment, taking in all that has occurred.

_Their first kiss is almost accidental—they had both wanted it too much, thought about it too much for it to **truly** be an accident.  _

“Commander.” Uhura catches Spock’s attention, as ever not wilting under the force of his stare. “What are your orders?”

_Every kiss that follows, they are anything but; the first time they fall into bed is magical, beautiful and full of love they can’t contain._

“Gather a crew. We have a Captain to save.” Spock announces firmly, eyes blazing with a determination that resonates within the rest of their crew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan on getting the rest finished this week! *fingers crossed*


	16. P is for Pon Farr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ....warm fingers trailing a fiery path across the bare skin of his stomach, running up his torso and taking his shirt with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *waggles brows*

“This is fucking _great,_ ” James breaths, eyes fluttering shut, back arching as Spock latches onto one of his nipples through the fabric of his shirt, the barrier doing nothing to dull the sensation. He gets a faint questioning grunt in response to his statement, warm fingers trailing a fiery path across the bare skin of his stomach, running up his torso and taking his shirt with them.

“Spock, seri—” The rest of his sentence is cut off with a loud gasp, his fingers scrambling for purchase in dark hair as a warm mouth engulfs him. “ _Fuck,_ ” he moans, hips held in place by strong hands. A flush of arousal flows through him—a flavor he recognizes as Spock’s—meeting his own and bringing them both to new heights.

Feeling his intent James fumbles to find the bottle of lube they keep near their bed, dropping it into his boyfriend’s waiting hand and scrambling onto his stomach. Following Spock’s helping hands he—gracefully, despite what the amusement he’s getting from the bond says—gets on his hands and knees, teasingly shaking his ass at Spock.

And based on the rush of heat he gets in return, James knows that this was going to be a _great_ five days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not very long, no, but short and sweet was the name of the game this year ~
> 
> also yes I'm not sure of the exact length of time pon farr goes on for so I pulled that out of my ass lol


	17. Q is for Quest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Fascinating.” And with those words he stepped forward to begin their voyage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have nothing to say here but I always have notes so. Here's me rambling lol

“You will find your prize at the end of your quest.” The natives voice thundered in the small space and vibrated through their bones. “If you do not succeed then he is ours forevermore. It begins…now.” And with that bombshell dropped he disappeared—there one second and gone the next, before anyone had a chance to react.

“Well _shit._ ” Doctor McCoy snarled. Spock turned to face him and the remaining officers who had elected to stay behind at what should have been a simple meeting. “Goddamnit Jim!”

“Doctor McCoy, now is not the time to be shouting useless profanity.” Spock stated before he turned to the door that had been indicated to be their starting point, pointedly ignoring the doctor’s reactions to his words with an ease and grace only the Vulcan had. At his touch the door dissolved, the lights in the room dimming to match the dark cavern that lay before them.

“Fascinating.” And with those words he stepped forward to begin their voyage.

 

\--

 

“Captain, are well?” Spock asked softly, crouched before his captain on the dais he was strapped to. He had been separated from the rest of the group in the last stage of the maze, and in that room is where he found his injured friend.

“S’ck?” His name was a mangled mess and a pain to hear.

“Yes, Captain. It is I.” He looked him over, taking note of every place he was hurt and cataloguing it for future reference.

“Y’u f’nd me.” Jim smiled brokenly.

“I always will, James.” Spock trailed his fingers across his meld points, easing the hurt Jim was in and flooding him with his warmth and love. It is as he is receiving that love and relief in return that the rest of the crew busted their way in, crashing through and breaking the moment. But for that brief spot of time, they finally have their moment together—if only they hadn’t had to wait for a disaster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *drops off and twirls away*


	18. R is for Radio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His attachment to it was something that people wondered over but wasn’t something he felt inclined to explain. Not, at least, until Spock entered his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one, I feel, is set in modern times. Because otherwise who knows how well the radio would work!

There was one item Jim owned that had followed him wherever he went, no matter the circumstances. It was a ratty old radio that had at one point belonged to his father; during one of his mother’s spells—where she couldn’t see him without becoming violent—Jim had been sent to the attic under the guise of ‘cleaning up’, when in reality it was a banishment until she was fine again.

He had lost track of how long that spell took, knowing only that by the end he had mastered the art of holding in all of his bathroom trips until the house was silent.

But it was in that occasion that he found it; it was almost a decade old at that point, and not in the best of shape. When he was able to have free reign of the house again he snuck it down to his room and would work on it whenever he had a moment free. It soon became his most prized possession, and his only comfort.

The radio followed him from home and to the disaster that was camp; from camp through the world-wide trip that followed where he tried to deal with that tragedy. When he made it back to the states and joined Starfleet, it was the only item in their room that wasn’t Bones’.

His attachment to it was something that people wondered over but wasn’t something he felt inclined to explain. Not, at least, until Spock entered his life.

Despite their rocky start, it didn’t take long for Jim and Spock to go from friends to lovers.

Its during one of their nights together, with an oldies station crooning softly from the radio, that Jim decided to share the story behind it with him. They were lying in bed, tangled up in one another and simply basking in the moment.

Spock had been the only one who had never asked about his radio. He had contemplated it, sure—the first time Spock visited his room, he had stared at it, brow furrowed that tiny amount as he pondered it. But he had moved on and chosen to discuss something else, a move Jim had appreciated deeply.

So it is then, when the two had been together for almost a year, that Jim chose to open up to Spock about it. Because he knew that with him, he had finally found someone who he could really, truly open up to—someone who would always love him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love when Jim has antiques. It's great. Even when they're not really that old lol


	19. S is for Soothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They stared at each other for a long moment, the tips of Spock’s ears slowly being brushed in a dark flush of green.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is longer--enjoy!~

“Spock, I’ll be back in an hour, ok?” Jim called over his shoulder, fishing his keys out of the bowl by the door. He found them with a triumphant ‘aha!’, grabbing his jacket out of the closet next.

“Where are you going?” Spock asked as he came down the hall, watching as Jim shrugged into jacket.

“I’m getting a massage! Len gave me a coupon for a free one as a joke; but, jokes on him! Because I am actually going to use it.” Jim smirked, twirling his keys around his finger.

“A massage?” Spock asked, a look on his face that Jim couldn’t decipher.

“Yeah. I’ve been a bit tense lately, and a massage is always soothing.” Jim answered a brow raised in question.

“If you are in need of some help getting relaxed, I am glad to offer my services.” Spock announced firmly, if a bit awkwardly.

“You want to give me a massage?” Jim stated slowly.

“Yes.”

They stared at each other for a long moment, the tips of Spock’s ears slowly being brushed in a dark flush of green.

“Well…alright.” Jim replaced his keys in the bowl and hung his coat back in the closet, kicking his shoes off as well before turning back to Spock. “Where are we going to do this?”

“I have the necessary items in my room. If you would wait in the living room, I will go and retrieve them.” Spock inclined his head in his direction before putting action to word.

Jim waited until he couldn’t see him anymore before he went to the living room, biting his lower lip in thought. After a moment of indecision, he moved the coffee table out of the way, fidgeting in place while he waited for Spock to come back.

He didn’t know why he had decided to do this. Having Spock’s hands on him might just be more than he could handle, considering the feelings he had for the man. Why did he say yes? Jim had great control, considering that he was able to live with the man while being head over heels in love with him.

But to have Spock’s hands on him, rubbing and kneading his muscles, to have his warmth pressed against him…

Spock came into the room, his meditation mat and candles in his arms, small bottles of oil resting in the palms of his hands. His ears are still adorably flushed, the color having made its way down to his cheeks as well.

Watching as he set his supplies up, Jim wondered yet again how he was going to make it through this without his feelings just spilling out of him. It was going to be nearly impossible—but he was going to try his best. Because lord help him, but he would rather have him in his life as a friend then not at all.

Life without Spock would not be a life at all. And that was just not something he was ever going to allow to happen.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lkghajrg Spock giving Jim a massage. Guys. That's happening.


	20. T is for Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There were very few people that Jim truly trusted in life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting this and U today!

There were very few people that Jim truly trusted in life. Those that he did had to work hard to achieve it—and even then, there was always a part of him that was waiting for that trust to be destroyed. He didn’t know any other way to be and learning to reverse that instinct was a long, hard process.

How Spock was able to work his way under his defenses in such a short amount of time will forever astound him. The part of him that forever waited for his trust to be broken was strangely quiet when it came to the Vulcan.

He didn’t know what to do with that.

But with each mission, each save, and each night spent in Spock’s presence, the more that trust grew; and from it, a love that would change Jim—for the better, and forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really, I should have have known better than to plan anything productive around the 11th. That will never happen..


End file.
